


I never meant to come between you two

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But it's not that he swears, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reader feels led on by McCree, Sometimes McCree doesn't think very well, They're open to a third
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: This was requested on my tumblr. Enjoy the awkward writing because I was awkward at the time.





	I never meant to come between you two

“What a great shot there, cowboy.” You grinned at McCree as he holstered his weapon, no hole in the paper.

“What was that, little girl? Mind sayin’ it again, I didn’t quite hear ya’.” He turned slowly towards you, a grumpy expression falling over his face.

You gave a small chuckle. “Probably because you’re an old man. I said-”

He cut you off, pressing you against the wall. “I heard ya, you little shit. Don’t be goin’ and callin’ me old, ya hear?” His breath smelled of alcohol and cigar smoke, mixed with something almost… spicy?

You grinned up at him, tilting your head to the side. “Oh? I hear perfectly fine. You, on the other hand…” You trailed off playfully, waiting for his response.

As of late, you and McCree had been hanging around the same areas. You had just finished your training, and couldn’t help but feel a certain pull towards the gunslinger.

He growled softly, before bringing one hand down and gripping your side softly. “You sure you wanna go down this road, new blood?” His mouth had curved into a smirk, those oddly pearly whites shining through.

“New blood? That’s not one I’ve heard befor-ACK!” You flinched away when his fingers flexed and then mercilessly started to tickle you.

“NOOO! NOO STAHP THAAAAT! SNRK HEHEH NOOOOOOOO” You couldn’t help the snorting through the laughter. Your sides were your weakness and he was a dirty traitor.

“Oh honey, you make this too easy on me.” His smirk was a full blown grin now as he added his other hand to the tickling.

“I’ve always wanted to touch you, darlin’. You just gave me a reason to get close enough finally.”

You were desperately trying to turn away, to find refuge from his large hands.

Somehow you had gotten yourself all the way turned around. “Ohoho~, fancy gettin’ closer darlin’?” His hands suddenly closed on your sides, pulling you against his chest.

“Mmmmmm, now this is what I’ve been wantin’, little chickadee. You have no idea what you do to me… followin’ me around and gettin’ under my skin.” His voice had dropped in volume, his mouth close to your ear.

“It’s been a while since I’ve wanted to be close to someone new like this.” He was almost purring now, his fingers stroking up and down your sides. The only thing you could do was not make pathetic whimpering sounds at the feel of his hot breath on your neck and ear.

He pulled back suddenly when you both heard the click of heels down the hallway. “Y/n? Oh, there you are. I need your help with some operatives who just got back from a long mission. Your medical expertise would be very helpful.”

Mercy stood there, waiting patiently for you to respond. “Oh, yeah… of course!”

You ran a smoothing hand through your hair before following her out of the room, a backwards glance at the grinning McCree.

“See you later, chickadee.” And you were gone around the corner.

“Now, y/n. These operatives have been on a mission for almost two months now. I need you to conduct one or two physical exams to determine whether or not they will need further care. Is that clear?” She kept the brisk pace up until you both reached her office.

“Yes, ma’am.” You followed her into the room, heading to the curtain she pointed at.

“He’s behind that curtain. Let me know your findings as soon as possible.” You nodded to her before going around the curtain as she saw to another operative.

“Hello, I’m y/n and I’ll be looking after you toda-” You stopped short when you looked up from pulling a pair of gloves on.

There sitting before you was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. Honestly, he might be prettier than all of the girls here.

You floundered for a moment, eyes wide as they met his brown ones. He seemed equally as flustered as you were.

He sat there, hair tied back with no top on. You didn’t even look below his neck, since his face held you utterly captivated.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, you started again. “I’ll be… taking care of you today… if that’s alright?”

He gave a small nod after he processed what you said. He couldn’t stop staring at your face.

You stepped closer, glad the gloves would hide your suddenly clammy hands.

His breathing was even, as his chest rose and fell steadily. You took one of his wrists gently, holding it while you counted and watched the clock.

His heartbeat was a little fast, but not too much. Maybe he hadn’t been eating enough of the right nutrients on his mission.

You gently put his hand back down before swallowing thickly. “I’m gonna need you to open your mouth now.”

You pulled a pen light from the little table next to his cot. He obediently opened his mouth for you to shine the light into it.

“Alright, all good. Now, I’m going to check your eyes, try not to blink, and follow the light, please.” You rested a hand on his shoulder, before shining the light in his face and doing the normal test to see if there was a concussion.

“Alright, all good. Now, could you stand up for me, please?” You took a small step back, giving him room.

He slipped off, standing in front of you. He wasn’t too much taller than you, but it was enough that you had to look up a little into his face.

“Turn around slowly, complete a circle.” You watched his body turn slowly, so slowly. Staring as his muscles bunched and relaxed as he moved. You were almost too distracted to notice a small cut that had become slightly reddened on his back.

“Oh.. oh my. You’re hurt!” You reached out to stop him moving, hand gently splayed against his left shoulder as you inspected the 2 inch long scratch.

“I wonder how you got this?” You whispered aloud. You reached tentatively forward, brushing a gloved finger along the side of the scratch to see if it felt hot.

It didn’t, but it still needed to be cleaned.

“Alright, well. Doesn’t seem too serious. Stay right there, I’ll get it cleaned for you.” You turned to grab a cotton ball and some peroxide before returning.

“This might sting a bit.” You heard his audible hiss as you touched the small cotton ball to his body. “Sorry.”

You gently wiped the scratch, clearing it of any debris and bacteria before throwing the cotton ball away.

“I think that should do it. Is there anything you wanted to bring up, Mr…?” You watched as he turned around to face you.

“No, thank you.” He bowed slightly before picking up his belongings and putting on his clothing. He must not have realized you were asking for his name.

“Aaah… well.. umm… Have a nice day, then.” You awkwardly mumbled before turning to walk away.

“Umm.. wait.” His smooth voice stopped you, as you turned towards him once again.

“Yes?” You couldn’t help but hope he was going to ask you to stay or something silly like that.

He held his breath for a moment, before looking into your face. “I’m Shimada Hanzo.” He bowed to you once more, making your heart skip a beat.

“Ah, there you are, little chickadee. You done with these cretins yet?”

McCree came around the curtain, but stopped when he saw you and Hanzo. “Well, if it ain’t my two favorite people! I didn’t think you’d be back so soon!”

McCree closed the distance between himself and Hanzo, trying to give him a kiss, but Hanzo turned his face away, looking at you.

“What, no sugar for your boyfriend? Why are ya bein’ so cold, Hanny-boy?” Hanzo just stared at you, like he wanted to say something important.

“Oh, sorry. I don’t want to get between… you two. I’ll just be… umm.. going.” You quickly excused yourself, almost tripping to get out of the room.

Your face was red hot, embarrassed for falling for McCree, and you’re sudden feelings for the silent man named Hanzo. Not only we’re they unavailable to you, they were with each other.

Oh, how fate could be so cruel sometimes.

You spent the better part of the day, hiding from McCree, who was trying to hunt you down.

You even stuffed yourself in a closet when he almost caught you. That had been quite a bit of fun.

You felt so naive to think that a handsome man like McCree would be single, and then the same thing with Hanzo. You felt like a child for developing a crush and then feeling so sad when you found out you wouldn’t be able to act on it.

And just this morning McCree had been getting all handsy, saying all kinds of things that had made you a little weak kneed.

“I am sorry for my partners big mouth.” You jumped at the sudden voice next to you. You hadn’t heard Hanzo coming up behind you, but there he stood just off to the side.

He looked uncomfortable, and his mouth was a touch swollen. Maybe he ate something he was allergic too?

“Oh.. um… it’s not really a problem.” You rubbed the back of your neck, feeling so awkward. He kept staring at you, maintaining eye contact sporadically.

Just as you were about to excuse yourself and run away in embarrassment, he spoke again.

“You are very beautiful… McCree thinks so as well…” He now stared you in the face, unwavering.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend. I wouldn’t have-”

“No. It’s fine. We talked, and he… wants you to join us.” He was silent for a moment.

“I want you to join us. You are… breathtaking.” He reached his hand out, gently running his fingers along the inside of your wrist.

“Stunning…” He pulled you close to him, the other hand caressing your face.

“And I would like to get to know you, if you’d have me?” His dark eyes were questioning, yet hungry.

Something clicked in your head. His lips were swollen from kisses. And you wondered what they’d feel like now.

He slowly leaned forward, giving you plenty of time to pull away, or tell him no.

“Megami…” He whispered softly, before brushing his lips against yours.

You sighed softly, resting your hands on his chest, leaning into the kiss.

“Now there’s a sight I like to see…” McCree’s hands encircled your waist suddenly.

In the heat of the kiss, you hadn’t heard the cowboy come up behind you.

“Now, are you gonna leave me empty handed, chickadee?” His thumbs rubbed against your hips teasingly. “I have needs too, ya know.”

You felt a little overwhelmed, trapped between the two men who didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

You didn’t know how you went from having no chance with either of them, to having both of them sandwiching you.

McCree turned your head towards him slightly, claiming you mouth in a gentle kiss, while Hanzo peppered your exposed neck with soft kisses.

You couldn’t help the soft whimper that came out of you, and you didn’t expect both men to suddenly growl in response.

“Looks like we got ourselves a party!” McCree pulled away, gesturing for both of you to follow as he led the way through the building.

You looked up to Hanzo, who in turn took your arm and guided you on the next step of your journey in Overwatch.

And to think, you’d only graduated training a month ago.


End file.
